


What He Went Through

by LuciaStrawberry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Captured, Emotions, Fear, Help, Hurt, Pain, Panic, Terror, Torture, fight, mentally instable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaStrawberry/pseuds/LuciaStrawberry
Summary: Kai wakes up blindfolded and tied up to a chair. He has no idea what happened and where he is. When he meets his abductor, he knows that the nightmare only just has started





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305151) by [Nerdy_JD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD). 



> Firstly, I am incredibly sorry if I'm horrible at updating (has happened in the past).  
> Secondly, English isn't my mother-tongue, so I would really like when you guys could inform me of mistakes. That way I can learn. Not just grammar of spelling, also stuff you just don't say in English.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

When Kai opened his eyes, he couldn't see. Everything was black. He panicked, until he realized, he only had a scarf over his eyes. Which wasn't really a fact to calm down about, but Kai got in trouble enough to not freak out. His hands were tied up behind his back so tightly, his arms started to get numb. When he tried to move his torso, he couldn't because of a tight rope that held him onto the back of the chair he was sitting on. Same with his legs. He could not move. And he could not scream either, because of the duct tape over his mouth. He tried to create a flame, but for some reason the fire wouldn't go on.

After he checked all his current possibilities to get free, he started to think. _What happened? How did I get here? Where are the others?_ All he could remember was getting off the Bounty with the guys to help someone. Then, it was all blank. _Who were we going to help? Why can't I remember? What the fuck is going on?_

Kai felt his heartbeat going up, so he tried to calm himself. _The others are probably already looking for me._ And failed miserably. _If they're alright. Are they alright? When I'm here, then maybe they got captured too! Maybe they're in here with me._

Kai tried to scream against the duct tape and scraped his chair against the floor, making the loudest sound he could make. He listened. Nothing. Not a single noise. _They're not here. Maybe they're in another room. Or maybe they're dead. I don't know what happened. Maybe the reason I'm here is because everyone else in dead. Oh god!_

Kai teared up at the thought of his friends and family dying. He shook his head, trying to get the bad thoughts away. _No, they're not dead! They can't be. They're coming to rescue me._

In this moment he heard a door open. His first thought was that the others came sooner than he'd expected, but this hope died quickly when he heard the steps or the person. They were calm and heavy. His friends would've rushed to help him, but not this person. Kai knew, that was his abductor. The steps came closer until they stopped right in front of the Fireninja. Kai looked up, but of course he couldn't see anything.

“Hello little Fire-boy”, said a voice cold as ice. Kai quickly analyzed: the voice belonged to man, probably older than 20, which didn't say much. The man continued talking. “How is your head?”, he asked. Kai grunted to which the man laughed.

“Of course, you can not speak. Oh I am sorry, but I do not think you are ready yet. I can sense, that there is much anger in you and I do not like angry words. So I would like to keep the duct tape a little longer. And I will not remove the scarf yet either, because it is so much more exciting when you can not see anything.”

He laughed again and Kai got goosebumps all over his body. The man freaked him out. Kai could sense his craziness as well as the man could sense his anger. Suddenly Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. “I will come back soon, do not worry little Fire-boy” said the cold voice again. The hand stayed on Kai's shoulder for another few seconds, then the man walked away. Kai heard the door open and close again. That was when he released his breath, he hold when the man touched his shoulder.

_I need to get out of here._

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Kai woke up, it was to the noise of a moving chair. For a second he didn't know what was going on, but then he remembered. He got captured by someone. He didn't know where he was, or where his friends were, if they were still alive. He still couldn't see because of the blindfold, but he could here how someone sat down in front of him.

“Kai”, said someone. It was the man from before. He came back. Kai shivered by the sound of the voice. “You are awake. I am glad that you slept so well. Today is going to be exhausting.”

_Exhausting? What would be exhausting?_

The man laughed in his cold, psychopathic way. “But before we get to the fun part, we will talk. I know that you must have loads of questions, and I am happy to answer them.”

Kai heard how the man got up and walked around Kai. Then he felt hands on his head. He jerked away, but the hands hold his head tight.

“Calm down Flame, I will make you see again, so I can see your eyes, when I talk to you.”

Kai held still, even if he wanted nothing more than bumping his head against the other ones. The blindfold got taken away and Kai could see again. He had to blink because of the sudden brightness. He looked around. His chair stood in the middle of a grey room. There were no windows, just a light bulb above him, and due to the fact that Kai couldn't see the door, it must be behind him. Kai didn't like that. Apart from his chair there was only a metal cupboard in the corner. At least that was the only other thing Kai could see from his position. And then there was the chair right in front of him.

In the time Kai looked around, the man sat down on the chair and watched the Fireninja. Now Kai stared at him and made sure to put all his anger into his eyes. The man chuckled. He was tall, slender and you could probably consider him handsome. If it wasn't for his emotionless face and the cold eyes he would be good-looking. He had blonde, almost white hair that was combed back...

_He has the same hair color as Lloyd. Lloyd..._

...His eyes were grey. Expressionless. Cold. Like the rest of him. He watched Kai and a glimpse of curiosity broke through his facade.

“Now, let us talk.” That was when Kai realized, he still had the duct tape over his mouth.

_How the fuck am I going to talk?_

The man saw Kais realization and smiled. “I mean, I am going to talk. You will listen, Kai.” Kai gazed, boiling of anger as the man sat up straight.

“You are probably wondering why you are here. Well, let me explain it to you. You have a special power, Kai. You have the power to create and control _fire_. Since the beginning of the humanity we are afraid of fire. It is destructive and unscalable. Yet, you have the power to control it. I know that there are many people like you, who can control elements and other things, but I am only interested in you, Kai. I watched you and your little friends playing heroes. I have to admit, it is rather fascinating. You are so full of power, all of you, yet you only use a fraction of it. Why is that?” He moved a little closer to Kai and frowned. Then he nodded.

“Well, we are going to find that out. The reason I chose you among your friends is, that I have a fascination with fire. I want to do want you can. I want to _control fire_. _I_ want to control fire!”

His eyes grew wider and flitted uneasy over Kais face. Kais fear grew, he saw the craziness, the unpredictability in the mans eyes.

After a moment it was all gone. The man calmed himself down and smiled again.

“As I was saying, I chose you so I can find out how your power can be transmitted on other beings or machines. It would be the greatest step in the history of humanity. The humans finally controlling the fire. But to do that, I need to figure out how you work.”

He smiled and watched Kais reaction. It took Kai a little bit until everything he just heard got into his mind. Then he understood. His eyes widened.

_Experiments. He wants to do experiments. Fuck, I need to get out of here._

Kai panicked, he moved around in his chair, trying to loosen his chains. Without effect. The man laughed.

“Calm down Kai, it probably will not hurt that much. You are strong, I know you can get through this. But now you have to listen to me, do you understand? If you do not listen to me, I will punish you. Do you understand, Kai?”

Kai was cold. That was unusual, he never got cold. His body temperature was above average. He was the master of fire, he was always hot. But now, hearing those words, seeing this face, he began to shiver. Kai knew he was in the hands of a maniac. He knew, that he couldn't get out without help. And he also knew, that his friends won't save him in time. His fear grew. But so did his acceptance of the situation. He realized, that there was nothing he could do than to cope with it. All he had to do, was to survive. He nodded and the man smiled.

“Good. I am proud of you. I will tell you the name, you will call me, when you are allowed to talk again. I chose this name for you, it is not my real name, so do not set your hopes up. You will call me Nathaniel. Do you know who Nathaniel was?” Kai shook his head. “Nathaniel was an archangel, the guardian of the fire. I thought that might be convenient.” He laughed.

_Nathaniel. Guardian of the fire._ _I will kill you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terrible at uploading, but I had so much stuff to do and I was working at Lava one-shots as well.

The man had left the room, leaving the not anymore blindfolded Kai on his chair, wondering what to expect. Kai stared at the grey wall in front of him and thought about his situation. It was bad. Really bad. If the man, Nathaniel, would actually experiment on him, he was doomed. Although Kai was pretty sure, he could take torture, something about experiments freaked him out so much more. Torture was just raw violence. Experiments were violence combined with intelligence. Kai knew that it was the intelligent villains they had to fear. 

Kai tried to loosen his chains again but gave up quickly. They were too tight. He just wanted to close his eyes again, when he heard a door lock opening behind him. He flinched, but of course, couldn't move. He heard steps and the sound of rolling wheels and a moment later Nathaniel stood in front of him. Next to him was a little table with rolls on his legs. On the table was a plate with a cheese sandwich and an apple, a bowl of soup and a bottle of water were next to the plate. Kai swallowed as his stomach began to rumble.

 _When was the last time I had something to eat? It was with the others. Zane made Spaghetti with Bologne. It was so good._ Kai had tears in his eyes again, thinking about his friends, but he blinked them away quickly. Nathaniel shouldn't see his weakness. 

"I brought you something to eat, Kai. I will take the duct tape off and feed you, but if you make just one noise, I will punish you and you will not get any food until you are close to starving, do you understand?" Nathaniel explained coldly. Kai nodded, even though the thought of this man feeding him made him feel sick.      

Nathaniel smiled and came closer, closer than necessary. His face was just a centimetre from Kai's away, the Fireninja could feel the other's breath. Nathaniel rested his cold hand on Kai's cheek, just above the duct tape. Kai waited, his breathing getting heavier due to the closeness of his abductor. After about ten seconds, Nathaniel finally started to slowly take the duct tape off. When Kai's mouth was finally free, he suppressed the urge to scream, he just breathed out. Nathaniel stared at Kai's mouth and smirked, then he gently stroke Kai's lips with his thumb. Kai shivered and turned his head slightly. The smile on Nathaniel's face vanished, he straightened, now standing in his full height above Kai.

He turned to the table and took the cheese sandwich. He sat down in front of Kai and tore a piece of the sandwich off, then he fed the piece to Kai, who silently accepted the food. This procedure continued until the sandwich was finished. Nathaniel turned to the table.       

"What do you want next? The apple, the soup or some water?", he asked. Kai didn't answer. Nathaniel turned to him and smiled. "You are allowed to speak when I ask you something. So, what do you want?"      

Kai stared at him. He was afraid, that Nathaniel would hurt him even when he said that he was allowed to speak. Kai closed his eyes, expecting a punch and muttered: "S-soup, please."      

"Oh the silent boy talks, what a wonder." Nathaniel's voice was cold and Kai was sure, that he did something wrong. "Open your eyes, Kai. I will not punish you. You are allowed to speak when I tell you."

Kai opened his eyes and saw Nathaniel sitting in front of him with the bowl of soup in his hands. "Did you understand this rule?" Nathaniel asked. Kai nodded, not knowing whether he was allowed to speak now or not. Nathaniel rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Instead, he started feeding Kai with the hot soup. It was tomato soup Kai was surprised that the soup actually tasted good. Almost as good as Zane's. While eating, Kai saw the interested glance of Nathaniel on him and raised an eyebrow.        

"This soup is very hot." Nathaniel just stated. Kai nodded slowly. "You are eating it without even flinching. Does it not burn your tongue?"        

Kai shook his head and Nathaniel placed the spoon back in the bowl. "Explain that to me."

Kai swallowed. "I-I don't know how to explain that. It's just that heat doesn't have that of an impact on me than on others. I don't know why."

Nathaniel didn't look satisfied. "Do you have a limit of heat you can resist?"       

"I don't know."

Nathaniel smiled. "We will figure that out, do not worry."      

Kai's eyes widened, but Nathaniel just continued feeding him with the soup. After the soup, he fed Kai the apple, although that was quite difficult.       

"I have to remember that an uncut apple is very hard to feed to somebody," Nathaniel said, rather to himself than to Kai.       

After everything on the table was eaten and the water bottle was empty (Kai was thirstier than he would've thought), Nathaniel sat down in front of Kai, a bag that Kai didn't notice until now, next to him. 

"So Kai, I will put this into your mouth, to prevent you from screaming," he took out a piece of fabric and a roll of duct tape. Kai's eyes widened. He shook his head slightly and to his own horror he whispered: "No."        

Nathaniel's head jerked up and he glared at Kai, his eyes deadpanned. "Well, I think this is really necessary." He walked up to Kai and held the fabric in front of Kai's mouth, which was shut tightly. "Open your mouth, Kai." He said. Kai hesitated, although he knew that it was senseless. "Open!" Nathaniel suddenly yelled. Kai flinched and opened his mouth, only to get the fabric shoved into it so hard that he gagged. Then Nathaniel not only stuck the duct tape over Kai's mouth but rolled it around his head twice, then he stood in front of Kai glaring down to him. Kai looked up tears in his eyes due to the feeling being gagged. Nathaniel bent down and rested his hand on Kai's cheek again.

"I am sorry, but you disobeyed me. You did not have the approval to talk, but you did anyway. However, I will forgive you this one time." He sat down again and glanced at Kai. "Today we will start with the experiments. The first few will concentrate on how much and what pain you can take. Today we will start with something simple." He took out a silver dagger. Kai breathed heavily, his heart raced at the sight of the tool.      

Nathaniel stayed calm, ignoring Kai's reaction. "I will untie one of your hands. Again if you do anything it will end badly for you." He walked around Kai and untied Kai's right arm, without releasing it he returned to Kai's front and placed the arm, palm of the hand up, on the arm of the chair. He tied Kai's wrist on the arm of the chair so tightly, he couldn't move his arm. The Fireninja stared at the pale, vulnerable side of his arm. He saw his veins. When he realized Nathaniel was standing next to him, he looked up. His abductor nor wore a pair of black medical gloves and a white coat. He squatted down next to Kai and then it started.       

First, he was careful. He just scraped Kai's skin a little bit with his dagger. Kai flinched, but it wasn't that bad.

Then the cuts went deeper, a little bit of blood came out. Kai mourned, but he still could take it.

But when Nathaniel actually dragged his dagger slowly through Kai's flesh, from his wrist to the crook of his arm, right next to his artery, he started to scream into the fabric in his mouth and tears started to run over his face. It hurt so much.

_STop stop stop stop, please stop, stop, please._

Nathaniel nodded, looking interested. He turned to the table on which a notebook laid. He wrote something down and turned to Kai again.       

"That was interesting. It looks like your pain limit in this area is not that special. We will repeat this another day. If you do research on a specific topic it is important to repeat experiments so you get several results that add up to a conclusion. Moreover, by repeating the experiments I can also see if your pain limit rises. It is very fascinating." Nathaniel explained to Kai, who had troubles holding his eyes open. The pain in his arm turned into a burning.       

Nathaniel took out a small bottle with a black substance. He dropped a bit of it on Kai's open wound, causing Kai to scream again. Nathaniel ignored the pain of his victim and started to bandage Kai's arm.

"Now you are good again. I will leave you now. Tomorrow I will return for the next research. Have a good sleep, so you are rested tomorrow." Nathaniel said. He took the rolling table and his bag and marched out. Moments later Kai heard how the door got locked. He stared at his bandaged arm and the blood on the floor. He was exhausted. But his anger grew.

 _Don't give up, Kai. Fuck. I can't give up. I'm going to show this bastard what the Fireninja is really able to do._       

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas that I can use, please tell me and I will try to include them.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I won!" Jay yelled cheerfully, throwing his hands in the air and dancing around._

_"Bullshit!" Cole said staring angrily at the blue ninja. "We said three out of five. We only had four games, and we both won twice."_

_Jay turned to him. "Liar! I won three times, you won two times."_

_Cole wanted to say something but stopped when Kai laid his hands on his shoulder. "Forget it, Cole. You know he'll never listen."_

_Cole rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah."_

_Nya came into the gaming room with a smile. Jay ran up to her. "Nya! I won! I beat Cole!" he shouted._

_She looked at him unimpressed but kept smiling. "Great. I'm super proud of you but Sensei send me. He wanted me to get you to the operational room."_

_Cole got up from the sofa. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned._

_Nya shrugged. "I don't know, we'll have to see."_

 

Kai woke up with a pain in the neck and a headache. He was still gagged. He mourned and looked down at his arm. The pain was gone, now it just felt numb. 

Suddenly Nathaniel stood in front of him. Kai flinched. He didn't hear him coming in.  _Maybe he watched me sleeping_ , Kai shivered at this thought. 

"Hello, Kai. How is your arm? Does it feel numb?", Nathaniel asked already starting to take the bandage off. Kai nodded surprised, although the man wasn't looking at him. The last bit of the bandage got removed and Kai felt fresh air on his arm. He was scared to look at the wound and was surprised to see only a long, thick scar going from his wrist to the crook of his arm. Kai glared up to Nathaniel, the question how this was possible in his eyes. The blonde smiled satisfied. 

"Do you remember the black substance I put on your wound? It is to make your wounds heal faster. In that way, you do not lose too much blood and you can not die before my experiments are over." 

Kai's eyes widened at the statement. He knew what that meant.  _He wants to keep me. He wants me to stay alive so he can do stuff with me. He wants to freaking KEEP me._ Kai started to shake his head violently, which made Nathaniel grunt. 

"Do not do that. I do not like that", he just said with a frown. Kai immediately stopped and looked pleading to Nathaniel. "Hmpf", he made, so signalise the other what he wanted. 

"Do you want me to remove the gag?" Nathaniel asked. Kai nodded carefully. The blonde nodded thoughtfully looking at something behind Kai. "Alright. I will take it out. The same rules as always apply. Do not say anything unless you are asked to." 

Kai just nodded. There wasn't relly anything else he could do right now. 

Nathaniel bent over him and carefully started to take the duct tape off. Kai flinched when the duct tape ripped some of his hair off. A few moments later the duct tape was gone and all that was left was the fabric in Kai's mouth. Nathaniel slowly pulled it out and Kai happily closed his mouth, finally being able to moisture his dry lips again. He just wanted to ask for water when he remembered the rule again. Instead of asking, he just looked at Nathaniel and licked his lips again. 

"Are you thirsty?", the blonde asked. Kai nodded again. Nathaniel walked behind Kai and came back with a water bottle. He placed it on Kai's lips and tilted it back the more Kai drank until it was empty. 

"Maybe I should give you more water. You seem to get thirsty really fast. Interesting", Nathaniel said. He placed the empty water bottle behind Kai. The Fireninja assumed that the table from last time stood there, as he heard the little rolls move. 

"I will give you something to eat now. It is just a sandwich because I need your stomach to be almost empty for the next research."

Kai trembled at these words.  _What is it this time? Something worse that the dagger?_

Like the last time, Nathaniel said on the chair in front of Kai and fed that Sandwich piece by piece to him. When it was done, Kai wished there would be more. His stomach wasn't satisfied at all. 

"I know that you want more but you can not have more food. Or else the substance will not work", the blonde said while doing something at the table. 

 _Substance?_ Kai's eyes widened. He wanted to ask what Nathaniel was talking about so bad. He hated how afraid he was to disobey his abductor. It wasn't like Kai to obey people. He was strong, independent, dangerous. He was supposed to be all these things. Now he was just scared and angry and full of loathing for Nathaniel and himself. 

Nathaniel reappeared in his sight, in his hand an injection with a metallic blue substance in it. Nathaniel pinched against the tool in his hand and Kai flinched. He shook his head, his eyes wide with fear.  

"Please", he whispered, forgetting his prohibition to speak again. "d-don't, please."  

Nathaniel sighed, looking annoyed. "Why do you keep doing that? Why do you have to talk even though I forbid it? I will have to think of something to stop you from doing it but for now, this", he looked at the injection. "is more important."  

He bent down and looked at Kai's arm that was still in the position from last time. He took a rope out and pulled it around Kai's upper arm, so tight that the veins looked like they were going to pop out. Then he placed the needle and slowly pushed the substance into Kai's body. 

"Just relax. This one you will like", the man said while concentrating on his task. 

"No, please, no", Kai whimpered terrified but it was too late. The drug had already entered his body. 

First, he didn't feel anything. It was only a few minutes later, things started to feel strange. He felt like floating around, his body felt like a feather. His vision was blurred and all the noises were gone. Kai felt light, free. The world around him turned, the colours got brighter, more beautiful. Everything looked so familiar. It felt like home. It was his home. The bounty, his home. Where he lived with his family, his sister and brothers and Sensei, where everything was fine. 

 _There was Jay, leaning against the wall in the operational room. He looked at the big screen, just like everyone else._  

"Jay", Kai mumbled, his tongue felt weird. He tried to walk up to Jay but couldn't move. "Jay!", he tried again. "Cole, Zane, what is going on?", his voice sounded desperate, full of fear. They didn't hear him. 

_"What are we looking at?", Kai asked._

"Wait, who the hell are you? Hey, guys, there's an evil doppelgänger again. That's not me, I'm me!", Kai screamed. No one listened. Not even the false Kai.

_"These are parchment scrolls that contain important legends and prophecies about all the elemental masters. They got stolen. It is very important that you get them back. I do not want to think about what the consequences will be if they get into the wrong hands."_

_"Don't worry Sensei, we'll get 'em back in no time", Kai said and ran out of the room to gather his stuff, the others followed him on foot._

"No, don't follow him! It's a trap, he's evil", Kai murmured. He couldn't speak properly. His tongue felt numb. Everything felt so weird, so unreal.

_While Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane got dressed, Lloyd, who already wore his fighting gear from an earlier training, gathered their weapons. Less than a minute passed and everyone was ready to go. Nya wanted to join them first but then decided that she was a better help guiding the guys over the speakers to their destination and further, as the would probably have to follow the thief. It didn't take long until they arrived at the museum from where the scrolls got stolen from. Everything was silent, almost too silent. The guys looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable with the situation._

_"Okay, let's go investigating", Jay said with a quiver in his voice. Cole rolled his eyes, but he was feeling uneasy too. Zane looked around, trying to sense something, but he couldn't find anything. Lloyd and Kai were the only one looking confident. Lloyd was full of trust in his and the other's abilities. Kai was always feeling confident, especially in his own abilities. He made the lead. He walked up to the museum, the others followed him carefully._

"No, no, no, no, no, trap, no, trap, evil, please, listen, evil, not me, not Kai, evil, evil, evil, trap, trap, no, please stop", Kai's words came out as a mumble. Why couldn't he stop them? Why couldn't he move? Why did he feel like being tied up?

_The ninja entered the house. It was silent when they called, no one answered. Kai walked in the middle of the big entrance hall. "What is this?", he asked confused. "Aren't there supposed to be people? I mean, how are we supposed to find these scrolls when no one is going to tell us what exactly happened?"_

_Cole joined him and looked around. "I don't know, but we should look around. Maybe the thief tied them up or something?"_

_"Yeah, but they had time to call Sensei for help AND send a frickin' picture of the scrolls before he did that, right? Nice guess, Airhead", Jay snorted. Cole rolled his eyes and wanted to counter, but Lloyd was faster. "We should look around anyway. Maybe we'll find something", he looked around. There were two corridors leading from the lobby to the other parts of the building._

_"We should split up. Cole and Kai, you go right. Zane, Jay, you go with me", instructed Lloyd. The others looked at each other and nodded. Cole was actually really glad to be paired up with Kai. They worked good together. They didn't fight as much as Jay and him. And Kai had actually his head in the game._

_They walked through the right corridor, Kai leading with his hand on fire to give light. They saw creepy-looking pictures on the wall, and sculptures that looked like humans. Both of them got goosebumps._

_"What the hell is this here?", asked Cole._

_Kai shrugged. "I have no idea but it sure is fucking creepy."_

_They came to a big room with lots of stuff in it. There were skeletons, pictures, sculptures, stuffed animals and lots of more. And everything looked sinister._

_"Hello?", Kai shouted in the room. No one answered._

_"Hellooo?", Cole tried as well. "We're the ninja, we're here to help. Is someone there?"_

_The both boys waited and when it looked like there was no one there, they shrugged and wanted to go through on of the doors on the side. But then they heard something. It sounded like a giggle. Kai and Cole looked at each other in concern. Kai drew his sword as well as Cole his scythe. They stood in their fighting positions, ready for everything._

_"Who's there?", Kai asked loudly. Again, there was a giggle. And then there was a shadow. A person stood out from behind a skeleton. It was a man. He was big. Not just tall, but also very muscular. Like a bear. His skin was almost white and his face was pulled to a crazy looking grimace. And he giggled._

_"Helloooo, so you are the ninja? The well-known ninja? The strong ninja? hihi", he asked with a high pitched voice._

_"Who are you?", Cole asked with a quiver in his voice._

_"You don't need to know that. Or do you? Well, just call me the...ivory...yes I like that", he giggled again, his eyes shifting uneasily around the room._

_"What do you want?", Kai wanted to know. His voice was steadier than the one of Cole, but he was scared as well. He could handle almost every threat, but this crazy guy? He looked dangerous._

_The man, ivory, pinned his eyes on Kai when he said the words. His stare was intense and full of longing. "You", he just said and started running towards the two ninjas._

_Although Cole and Kai were caught by surprise, they reacted fast. Cole running to the right, Kai to the left. Leaving Ivory to choose whom to follow. He chose Kai without any hesitation. When he followed Kai, Cole was on his back. The guy was fast. But Cole was faster. When the white man almost caught Kai, Cole acted fast. He jumped in the air and started the attack. His plan was to catch the guy by surprise and hit him with his scythe._

_The plan didn't work._

_Ivory turned in the exact moment Cole jumped and just kicked him through the room against the opposite wall._

_"Cole!", Kai screamed seeing his friend hitting the wall and falling to the ground unconscious. The fire ninja turned to his enemy and pointed at him in anger._

_"You fuckin dick, I'm going to destroy you!", he yelled furiously._

_He attacked the man, but just like Cole, he was defeated fast by being kicked through the room as well. But he stayed conscious, laying on the ground unable to move due to the pain. He saw Ivory walking up to him and couldn't do anything. The white man crouched next to him and giggled._

_"I will take you with me. My master wants you and only you", he said with a cold voice._

_Kai shivered and tried to crawl away, but of course, he failed. The last thing he saw, was a boot on his way to his face._

 

Kai gasped for air. It felt like he had been under water for hours. He felt the precious air fill his lungs. He shivered and tried to calm down. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. He calmed down and realised his surrounding again. He was still tied up. In front of him was Nathaniel watching him expressionlessly. 

"Finally, I have waited for you to wake up for hours now. The substance had quite an affect on you. I have to keep that in mind", he just said looking at the notebook in his lap. Kai breathed in shakily. He didn't say anything. Nathaniel looked up again.   

"You can ask me if you have any questions."

Kai nodded and looked down at his tied up body. "What was that?", he asked with a hoarse voice.  

"You mean the substance? It is a drug that stimulates your memory. But at the same time, it deactivates your ability to tell your memory from the reality apart. So it feels like you are a third-person watcher in your own memory. Of course, you do not know that you are in a memory. It is a wonderful invention", Nathaniel explained.   

Kai bit his lip, still not looking up. "Was it a real memory?"   

"Yes, the drug can not create memories, it just awakens them."

Kai nodded, tears came to his eyes when he thought of Cole being thrown through the room. "This-This man, Ivory, was he sent by you? Was that how you got me?"

"Ivory?", Nathaniel asked confused, but then he chuckled. "Ah yes, I forgot 115 calls himself like that now. It matches, though. Yes, he was sent by me."

"So it was all a trick? The parchment scrolls and the mission?", Kai's voice sounded bitter. 

Nathaniel laughed. "Well, no. There were actually very important parchments that got stolen. Just that it was me who hired the thief."

Kai shook his head in disbelief. _How did we fall for this?_

"Do you have any other questions?", Nathaniel asked curiously. 

Kai looked up, straight into the others grey eyes. "What about Cole? Is he dead? Did Ivory kill him?", his voice was steady, angry but calm. 

Nathaniel looked surprised, but he caught himself quickly. He chuckled. "Your little friend? The ninja in black? Do not worry Kai, he did not die. You might think different about me, but I am a nice man. I do not like to harm others without a purpose. The death of any of your friends was never in the plan, so I do not intend to get any of them killed. At least not from my men."

Kai let out a sigh of relief. Cole was alive. Although he didn't trust Nathaniel at all, he believed him this time. It wouldn't be an advantage for him to lie to Kai.

Nathaniel smiled at him, almost gently. Then he looked around. "Well, you must be starving. It is time to eat something, Kai." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all Kai is doing is "nodding". Are there any other words for that? It sucks to write "Kai nodded" every two phrases.   
> I wasn't really sure about the drug part. I'm kind of satisfied, kind of not. Tell me what you think about it.   
> Also, if you guys have any ideas or wishes I should/could include, I'm always open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm horrible at uploading. The time passed so incredibly fast. It feels like last week I uploaded but it was two months ago. I'm sorry.

Kai was awake. He's been awake for hours. He couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw his friends and family. He saw Nya's loving smile, Zane's generous laugh, Lloyd's joyful giggle, Jay's bright grin, Cole's quiet chuckle. He heard Jay's and Cole's fight over stupid things; he saw Lloyd punching a dummy, trying his best to get a better fighter than Kai; he smelled Zane baking cooking and heard him sing a little song doing it; he saw Nya roll her eyes but smile lovingly when Jay gave her a bouquet of forget-me-not.  

All of those memories made his heart ache. He missed them so much. And he was so worried. He knew that Nya was probably devastated about his abduction but she would never show it to the other guys. She would act all strong and positive but she would cry as soon as she was alone. That was Nya, she was his sister after all.   

Cole was probably blaming himself. He always does. He was probably thinking that he should've been strong enough to defeat Ivory. But he wasn't.  

Jay was probably trying to keep everyone in the high spirit. He would make stupid jokes that would earn him annoyed glares. But under all his jokes he was worried too. Maybe he wasn't directly worried about Kai, more about Nya and how losing her brother would affect her.    

Zane and Lloyd were probably the only ones to keep a cool head. They were worried too, of course, they were. And Lloyd would blame himself too, as he was their leader. But they knew that it wouldn't bring Kai back. They would sit in the operational room with Wu and would try to find him.     

Kai knew exactly how each member of his family would react to his abduction. He's seen their reaction to the abductions of other members, so he could imagine the scene pretty well. What he didn't know was if they were really unharmed like Nathaniel said. Maybe the blonde lied to him and all of them were dead. Or they were here, suffering the same pain as he did.     

At this thought Kai got furious. If this guy would only think about hurting his friends and little sister he would kill him. Well, as soon as he got out of his chains.     

The door opened and Kai sighed. He was tired, not physically but mentally. He couldn't handle any of this anymore.      

Nathaniel came into his sight and smiled. "You are awake, that is a pleasure. That means we can start directly with our next study."

Kai looked at him and bit his lip anxious.     

"Today we will test your pain limit with water."

Kai's eyes grew and he shifted in his seat. He hated, _hated_ water. He always has. He was the fire ninja, water was his natural enemy. He couldn't even swim. 

"Oh, I can see your excitement. I will get you off your chair for this one. Remember, no running", Nathaniel said with an evil smirk.       

First, he took the chain around Kai's right arm on the arm of the chair off and bent his arm behind his back again. There he tied his two arms together, so they weren't tied to the chair anymore but still behind Kai's back. Then he untied Kai's torso and legs and helped him on his feet.    

Kai staggered. It had been days since he had walked the last time. His knees felt weak and his muscles hurt a little bit.    

Nathaniel turned him around and for the first time, Kai could the whole room. It looked just like the part Kai could see before, just that there were a metal door and a little table on the right. And there was a big bucket of water and what looked like ice cubes. Much to Kai's horror Nathaniel guided him to the bucket and pushed him to the ground so that Kai was kneeling in front of it. Kai already knew what was coming when Nathaniel placed himself behind Kai, grabbed his head and forced it in to the icecold water. 

It burned. 

 _Weird_ , Kai thought. 

Kai screamed into the water but it only gave the water entrance to his lungs.

It burned.

Icecold

Kai screamed

and cried

he was sure he cried but he couldn't tell for sure.

Air. He needed air

burning ice

it hurt

his vision got blurry

his lungs screamed for air

he stopped thinking. 

Then...

His head got pulled out of the water. 

Kai gasped for air

breathing

coughing

breathing in the precious air. 

Nathaniel laughed. "Well, that was pathetic. Seems like water is your greatest weakness so far. Poorly that is not an interesting finding."

Kai coughed. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt me so much?", he asked with a hoarse voice, tears in his red-stained eyes. 

Nathaniel shot him a glare. "You did not have the permission to speak."

"You just fucking drowned me. I deserve a fucking answer!", Kai yelled. 

The blonde pulled him back by his hair abruptly, making Kai hiss in pain. Nathaniel's mouth was right next to Kai's ear; he could feel him breathe against his neck. "You deserve  _nothing_. You are just my little guinea pig. You are not worth  _anything_. Your friends will never find you and you will stay with me forever. So I advise you to behave yourself and obey me, or else I can make your time here a lot more uncomfortable", his lips touched Kai's skin slightly, making Kai shiver. "Just shut your pretty little mouth,  _Kai_."

Then his head got pushed forward, into the water again. 

 

Kai's hair and T-shirt were wet, he was laying on the cold stone floor with his hands tied behind his back, shivering from the cold. Nathaniel had just left him there.

 _Probably the punishment for earlier_ , Kai thought.  _But I don't regret it. I won't fucking give up._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really like the beginning of the chapter. Also, I'm having troubles with ideas, so if you have any you could really help me out. What do you think should happen next?


End file.
